1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel stand for the decorative display of cakes or pastry at weddings, birthdays, anniversaries or other special events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supporting stands for cakes and pastry to be exhibited at special events are known.
No prior cake or pastry stands are known having the unique decorative features of the present stand, which features include a column of bubbles lit by light in a column of water or other liquid.